disneyprincesspalace_petsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty
'Beauty '''is a peaceful kitten that belongs to Aurora. Who scooped her right up the day she found her taking a cat nap in a flower patch one warm, sunny spring day. Her theme color is pink, and she has a pink heart pawprint mark on her hip. Beauty is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. In Whisker Haven Tales, she voiced by Myla Beau. Personality ''Having not left Aurora's side since they met, Beauty is a very sleepy kitty that can often be found cuddled up next to her. She adores rests, naps, and just taking it easy. Is it any surprise this charming kitten sparkles like a star? She also likes caviar and birthday parties -- especially when there is cake involved! Appearance Beauty is a very pale pink kitten with pink eyes and nose. She has a puff of three curly bangs and a very puffy tail that separates near the top into multiple curls. She wears a gold crown with a pink gem in the center, along with a sparkling pink ribbon on her tail. On her neck is a pale blue collar with a pink gem and crown. Quotes *''"Would you help me get ready for the birthday party?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) *''"Aurora will be delighted to see her favorite pet."'' *''"Please,'' wake me when' its 'time for a'' ''treat." *''"'Princess Aurora'' loves pink almost as much as I do." (Getting groomed and trimmed) * "A little brushing would perk me right up." * "Oh, my. That feels nice." * "Thank you for the lovely brush." * "That tickles!" (Getting Fed) * "All this primping has made me hungry. May I have a snack?" * (Eating a pink fish) "Meow." * (Eating a blue fish) "Purr!" * (Eating a yellow fish) "Delicious." * (Eating a silver fish) "Purr!" (Getting Dressed) * "Now I look purr-fectly pretty." * "Now I'll be the prettiest kitty at the party." * "Now my fur is really shimmery." * "I look princess purr-fect." * "Kittens must wear crowns." Merchandise *Beauty and Bliss playset - Comes with a translucent pink and gold dish, a translucent pink heart shaped bottle, a magenta brush, a light pink eye mask, Beauty, a picture of her with Aurora, and her glittery pink and gold themed cat bed. Her tail is purple and can be brushed. *Furry Tail Friends Beauty - Comes with a furry magenta tail and a matching colored brush. *Beauty Role Play Plush with Pamper Accessories - Comes with a big plush doll of Beauty, plus a golden comb, gold and fuchsia-purple clips, fake lipstick, fake perfume, and fake nail polish. Her hair and tail are made of real pink material with tinsel strewn through the tail. *Pillow Pets. * Glitzy Glitter Friends. * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy. * Fashion Tails. Trivia *Beauty's name comes from two things: the title Sleeping Beauty, and also the phrase Beauty Sleep. *Beauty resembles a Pokemon known as Vulpix. *In A Sleepy Kitty For Aurora, Beauty is revealed to have twin brothers, a lilac cat named Beasty, and a red cat named Bouncy. *She has a special pearl necklace. *In Disney's Whisker Haven Tales, Beauty's name was changed to Dreamy and she's one of the main characters. Gallery BeautyAPP.png BeautyAurora.png BeautyBliss.png|Toy Set BeautyFurryTaleFriends.png BeautyRolePlayToy.png|Plush Beauty BeautySleepy.png BeautyBeta2.png BeautyBeta.png 0e1a30b93a79ed57796125f49fd616de790fc64e.png Beauty01.png AuroraPet.jpg books.jpg|Beauty's Chapter Book b072341da5c2377439422afdd1afeafd.jpg Beauty Build-A-Bear .png|Build-A-Bear Beauty 9781484711767_02_480x480-75.jpg Beauty 1.png Beauty 2.png|Beauty from Palace Pets App Beauty 3.png|In Her New Outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Beauty.png Pillow Pets 11 Palace Pet - Beauty.jpg|Pillow Pets Beauty aurora_beauty.png aurora_beautysq.png beauty2.png|Beauty's Book Version beautycastlekitten.png beautyflwrsq.png beautylacecircle.png beautypillow.png SCH-456689-2.jpg 9206c30437c9f6d2a23c269fe29b1d3c1e7ffb40.jpg 61dsFTR7ZJL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Beauty 51+SOKoSPoL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Beauty 81PO46x9BEL._SL1500_.jpg|Fashion Tails: Beauty character_palacepets_dreamy_965c00f0.jpeg 11898695_808031252647852_6267946193816862627_n.png Beauty_Aurora's_Sleepy_Kitten_illustration_1.jpg 5661-disney-palace-pets-beauty-aurara.jpg 302958190_zm_1.jpg f3323fe337b56a1dbff0fe98fb42d082.jpg|Beauty's Portrait With Aurora palace_pets_beauty.gif palace_pets_beauty2.gif beauty.gif|Clipart of Beauty maxresdefault-10.jpg tumblr_nrqeer0c6c1tte2igo1_540.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso5_250.jpg hqdefault-8.jpg Beauty's look.png|In her new outfit 2 Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 2.png|Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 2 Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 3.png|Beauty's Portrait With Aurora 3 maxresdefault1.jpg Beauty's new look.png|In her new outfit 3 Untit.png|In her original outfit open-uri20150608-749-s2yw23_46942dc7.jpeg Category:Cats Category:Pink Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Females